FanFic Collection Vol 1
by kristellabane
Summary: well these are the fanfics i made in my note book and NO the Mortal Devices aren't included here - " anyways i decided to poste up the fanfics i mmade3 and compiled them into one volume so imma do this to get more inspiration for my MD Clockwork of Bones -
1. Part 1 Intro

10 Rules for HS Survival

Summary: just one of your usual survival guides where in random characters are used for each chapter with the rules.

Take Note: each chapter will have different characters!

PART 1

CONTENTS:

Rule #1 – Make Friends (COMPLETE)

Rule #2- Avoid Party People (ON-GOING)

Rule #3- Cramming is Your Best Buddy(ON-GOING)

Rule #4- Ignore Your Enemies(ON-GOING)

Rule #5- Avoid Having a Boyfriend or a Girlfriend(ON-GOING)

Rule #6- Attend the Remedial Classes(ON-GOING)

Rule #7- Always Bring Extra Money(ON-GOING)

Rule #8- STUDY AS HARD AS YOU CAN!(ON-GOING)

Rule #9- Study Halls = Sacred Place for Students(ON-GOING)

Rule #10- Make Your Last Year in HS Special(ON-GOING)


	2. Part 1 Chap 1

CHAPTER 1

Rule #1: Make Friends

Reina Park, your typical Junior Year student, goes to St. Karol High School as a new student who stays away from the popular group and keeps her profile low and reserved for the teachers and for the friends she's planning on making.

While Reina was walking down the hallways looking for her Biology III classroom, she suddenly heard her name being called out by a male voice "REINA! REINA PARK! WAIT UP!" A short, blonde haired guy came to Reina sweating and panting like crazy. Reina stopped walking to look back at the guy with a raised eyebrow and said "u-uh….hi there?" "Hi! My name is JR Hawkins!" the guy said before extending out a hand for her to shake. Reina hesitantly shook his hand but ended up smiling and said in a very friendly tone "Well it's nice to meet you too JR! I'm guessing your part of the welcoming committee?" JR stood up straight after getting enough rest from running and smiled before saying "you could say that. So where are you headed?" "Oh I'm just looking for the Biology III classroom. How about you? You seem like you're headed the same way as me" Reina said while checking her class schedule once in a while. JR told her that he also has the same class as her and that they should just keep going straight then turn right and stop at the first door they see. Reina sighed in relief and thanked JR for being a great help and also for being in the same class as her. JR smiled and said "No problem! I'll always be here to help you on anything!" Reina smiled back and thanked JR before telling him that they should go now before the bell rings and they get marked late. After 15 minutes, the pair finally got to the "BIOLOGY III" room and took their seats, with Reina sitting in the seat by the window and JR in front of her. The bell rang and the room was soon filled with students. The teacher soon entered and told the class to settle down before introducing himself "Good morning class, I'm Mr. Howards, and I will be your "BIOLOGY III" and Home Room teacher for the whole Junior Year." He said after writing his name on the whiteboard and starting the first class discussion which is basically just his general rules during his class and the topics that they'll discuss for the current term. While Mr. Howards was busy explaining, a girl sitting behind Reina tapped her shoulder and smiled while extending a hand and said "Hey there new kid! I'm Danni, Danni Lorraine!" the girl with short, black hair with blonde highlights said. Reina smiled back and shook Danni's extended hand. "It's nice to meet you too Danni! I'm Reina Park" Danni kept smiling and scooted closer to Reina before asking her how she thinks of St. Karol High. "Well…I can't really say much about it since this is just my 1st class" Reina answered nervously while glancing back to Mr. Howards then back to Danni. Danni noticed this and reassured Reina that Mr. Howards doesn't really mind the students chit chatting during the first three weeks since he expects them to know the basic rules during class discussion and that he usually gives out the copy of the topics to be discussed a week before the first day of the formal lesson. "But won't that mean that he'll give us the copy later before we get dismissed?" Reina asked Danni who's currently highlighting a copy of another class schedule. Danni looked up from what she was doing and suddenly called JR's attention who's about to doze off and told him to scoot nearer to them, which he didn't hesitate to do and rested his chin on his hand while looking at the two girls and said "What could I do for you two ladies?" Danni snorted at the question and Reina asked the two how they knew each other. Danni answered that they been friends since elementary and JR nodded along. Reina nodded and asked Danni what she was highlighting a while ago "oh this? I was just highlighting the classes we have together, as a trio and the classes you have with JR" Dannie answered after giving Reina and JR their own copy of the highlighted class schedule. Reina looked at the classes highlighted in pink which are English Literature, History and Calculus. "So the ones in pink are the classes me and Reina have and for JR, the classes highlighted in the same color are the ones you have with me aka Spanish, Performing Arts III and Music." Reina and JR nodded and asked Danni what the classes highlighted in blue means. "The ones in blue are the classes you have together which are Advance Technology, Workshop Education and Visual Arts." Reina groaned and said "WHY DAD WHY DID YOU ENROLL ME IN WORKSHOP ED WHEN YOU COMPLETELY KNOW THAT I CAN'T HANDLE A SIMPLE HAMMER PROPERLY?!" Danni and JR laughed at Reina's reaction after hearing that she'll be in Workshop Education class.

After the three of them regained their sanity from the sudden outburst of Reina, Danni explained to Reina and JR that the ones highlighted in yellow are the classes all three of them have which are Biology III, Physical Education and Accounting. Not long after Danni finished, the bell rang signaling that 1st period is over and that it's time for the trio to part ways for their next class, Performing Arts III for JR and Danni and Statistics for Reina. Before the trio parted ways, JR suggested meeting up at the school garden to chill since their next class is still 3 periods away after their 2nd period. The girls agreed and Danni mentioned that it's a good thing Reina's classroom is just beside the entrance to the school's garden.

Not long after, it was finally break time and the trio met at the garden with Reina sitting on the edge of the fountain and Danni and JR racing each other towards Reina. Danni reached Reina ahead of JR and sat beside her. Reina looked at the two and raised a brow "What was that sorcery?!" she asked while laughing at the tired faces of the pair who are now panting like crazy. Danni and JR smiled at Reina despite the tiredness that's erupting in them and said "normality for you" at the same time making Reina laugh more. While the trios were laughing, Reina accidentally leaned back and fell into the fountain, getting herself soaked from head to toe. Danni and JR stopped laughing and helped Reina up before someone else sees her in that state. When the pair got Reina out, Danni asked her "Reina are you alright?" worriedly while checking on Reina making sure that she didn't injure herself during the fall. Reina smiled at Danni and told her that she was just fine and asked if she could borrow any spare clothes. Danni nodded and lead her to the locker rooms where she keeps her spare clothes.

After Danni helped Reina change, she said "it's a good thing we have the same size!" Reina laughed a bit and agreed. When the girls went out of the locker room, JR went to them and offered to treat them at the ice cream shop across the school since they won't have any classes for 2 more periods. Danni and Reina agreed and dragged JR out of the school and to the shop.

When they arrived, Danni told Reina about the shop's best seller which is the Banana Split Supreme. Reina's eyes widen and told JR to get that so they could all share it. JR nodded and went to the cashier to order the ice cream. While JR was waiting in line for his turn, the girls looked for a seat and found one by the window. Reina sat on the blue bean bag couch beside the window while Dannie sat in front of Reina on the red bean bag couch leaving the pink one for JR, who arrived with their order and stared at the couch then at the two girls giggling. "Why? Why did you leave this girly couch for me?" he asked after sitting down and placing their order on the table. Danni and Reina ignored the question and thanked him for buying the ice cream and ate. JR sighed and decided to eat as well since he knows very well that he won't get an answer any time soon. While the trios were eating, Reina suddenly spoke up while looking at the pair "guys thanks for deciding to be friends with me and although the three of us just met 4 periods ago, we manage to become this close. I hope this friendship would last!" Danni and JR smiled and hugged Reina at the same time after saying "of course it will!" Reina laughed and hugged the two back. JR mentioned that his and Danni's golden rule is to MAKE FRIENDS and make it last. Reina smiled and thanked the pair again before the three of them continued eating before going back to school for their next period.


End file.
